One Very Special Valentine
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails finds himself awake on Valentines day, he was organised for it by booking a meal at a restaurant, with who ever his valentine was, the only thing left to do was... find a valentine, will tails succeed? does he get lucky at the end? OH YES HE DOES! Wait, I just spoiled it... MA RATING NOT ALLOWED SO YEAH! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me**

**I know, it's a bit outdated to say it's valentines day, but imagine if it was, it is on mobius at least**

**(…)**

**It was currently valentines day, Tails had woken up to a beautiful day on Mobius, checking the calendar at the end of his room which had all the important dates on, he saw it was valentines day on this day. Tails jumped out of his bed and got into his shoes and gloves, checking himself in the mirror to see if he was all clean, Tails wanted to take someone on a date this day, but wasn't sure who. Tails got his cellphone out and scrolled through his contacts.**

"Marine? Maybe" Tails said as he called the Raccoon

"Sup mate?" Marine answered

"Uh, hey Marine, I was wondering if you'd like to... g-go on a date with me tonight, to celebrate valentines day?" Tails asked, Marine sighed

"Sorry Tails, one of me mates is taking me out tonight, bye hun" Marine said as she hung up, Tails frowned and sighed, and then went back to his contacts

"Fiona?" Tails said, he shrugged his shoulders and called, the phone was answered

"Hey Tails" Fiona answered, Tails instantly realized she was smarter than this

"Uh, hey Fiona, want to go out on a date tonight?" Tails asked

"Nah, I've got plans with my crew, see ya" Fiona hung up, Tails growled

"Gah, why cant I just get anyone to love me around here" Tails said, he then heard some laughing outside which sounded familiar, it was Cream, he saw the rabbit walk along the path with Amy "Amy? Nah, she's probably got one with Sonic" Tails said to himself, he went back on his phone and called Sally "A date with a whore? Hmm, I could get laid" Tails said to himself as he called Sally

"Hello?" Sally answered

"Hey Sally, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight, to a restaurant I know of in Station Square?" Tails asked, he heard Sally sigh

"Sorry Tails, Sonic's taking me out on a date" Sally replied

"Are you free to talk?" Tails asked

"I'm afraid not, good bye Tails" Sally said as she hung up

"COME ON!" Tails said, he threw the cellphone on the ground in anger, he picked it back up and examined it, seeing it was fine, he went back to the contacts and decided to call Amy

"Hello?" Amy answered, Tails smiled

"Hello Amy, how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Tails asked, Amy gasped

"Oh... uh, I would, but I've got to go to work at that time, sorry" Amy replied, Tails frowned and let a tear out as he sobbed "Are you crying?" Amy asked

"Me- uh, no" Tails replied

"You were Tails, it's fine... I'm free to talk, what's wrong?" Amy asked, Tails sighed

"I'm never going to get a date, nobody likes me" Tails replied as he began to sob again, he heard Amy whispering

"Cream, do you want to talk with Tails?" Amy whispered, Tails heard nothing "Okay, here" Amy said, Tails heard the phone being passed to Cream, and he smiled

"Hello Tails" Cream answered

"Hey Cream... do you want to go out on a date with me tonight if your mother lets you stay up?" Tails asked, Cream sighed

"No... sorry" Cream replied, Tails frowned and cried again, Cream heard the sobs "Tails, why are you crying?" Cream asked

"Amy asked the same thing... I'm lonely, I'm not loved" Tails replied

"That's not true, you have many friends who like you, if you didn't, then why are they on your phone?" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"Hey, you're pretty smart" Tails pointed out

"Thanks, but nobody is as smart as you" Cream replied

"Heh, it's been nice talking to you Cream... and Amy" Tails said

"I would talk with you if I had a cellphone" Cream replied, Tails smiled

"I know what to get you as a little gift now, thanks Cream" Tails added

"What are you doing now Tails?" Cream asked, Tails lied on his bed and held the phone close to him

"_This could be the real thing" _Tails thought "I'm just laying on my bed... waiting for this day to end after going to the restaurant on my own" Tails replied with a frown

"Oh... okay, have a nice day Tails" Cream said

"You too" Tails replied

"Goodbye" Cream replied, Tails was expecting her to hang up or give the phone to Amy "Goodbye?"

"Oh, I was waiting for the girl to hang up first... can we talk more?" Tails asked, Cream sighed

"I guess, Amy, can I use your phone for longer please?" Cream asked "Okay, thanks"

"Do you want to come round Cream?" Tails asked

"I'd love to, but me and Amy were going to go shopping" Cream replied "But then I have to go straight home" Cream sighed

"Damn... I'm never going to get a girlfriend" Tails said

"Uh... you will one day, you just don't know who it will be" Cream pointed out

"You're right" Tails replied

**30 minutes later**

**Tails and Cream talked for a long time, about their days and funny things that have happened, they were bonding with each other better than two magnets, as Tails called it in his mind.**

"Okay, it's been great talking to you Tails, and catching up on things, I think I should go now" Cream replied, Tails constantly smiled

"Okay, it's been nice talking to you too, enjoy your shopping trip" Tails replied

"Will do" Cream said "Bye"

"Bye" Tails replied as he then hung up, Tails sighed and sat up on his bed "That... was, great" Tails said to himself "I think I might have a chance with Cream... wonder why she cant come on a date with me?"

**12 hours later, it was 7:30 pm, Tails unsuccessfully got a date for this valentines day, and he was sitting at his table in the restaurant alone, he sighed a lot as he waited for his food. After having his food, he left the restaurant, and everywhere he went, Station Square was decorated with love hearts, and full of couples that were holding hands, hugging, or kissing, or maybe even talking, Tails' felt his heart break seeing all the happy couples, even people he knew had a girlfriend or a date.**

"Please, just leave me alone" Tails said to himself as he saw the couples all around him, everybody ignored him, Tails then wondered across the city, with a hands-in-my-pocket facial expression looking at all the restaurants and shops, he saw a familiar green crocodile in one of the restaurants, with Vanilla and Cream, Vanilla and Vector held hands over the table, Tails sighed and put his head up against the window and watched, the window was opened and he could hear what they were saying

"Oh Vector, tonight has been a great night, thanks for taking me out for dinner, I'm sure Cream has something to say too" Vanilla said

"Thank you Mr. Vector" Cream added, Vector smiled and laughed

"Anytime" Vector replied as he sat back in his chair and put one leg over the other, Vector looked around and saw Tails at the window, this made him shocked at first but he then sighed and lent his head close to Cream "Isn't that your friend out there?" Vector whispered, Tails noticed Vector pointing at him, Tails ducked out of sight now, laying his back against the brick wall. 15 seconds later, the restaurant door opened

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked, Tails looked up after crying into his hands, seeing Cream, tears streamed down Tails' face, onto the ground, the two tailed fox ignore her beautiful young rabbit "Tails, please talk to me" Cream asked as she sat next to him, she then grabbed his hand

"I-I don't know what there is to talk about..." Tails replied, Cream sighed and then pulled him into a hug, Tails smiled and hugged back

"Maybe this will make you think of something" Cream replied

"I don't know... why does everyone hate me?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and rested Tail's head against her chest

"Nobody hates you, everyone likes you Tails" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and pulled away from the hug, and began crying into his hands

"Th-then why wont anyone go on a date with me?" Tails muttered

"I would love to go on a date with you... I'm sorry I declined, I thought you were joking" Cream replied, Tails looked at Cream and smiled

"It's okay, I promise that next year we'll go on a date" Tails replied, Cream moved herself closer to Tails and smiled

"How about... tomorrow?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and laughed, then blushed

"Well uh... okay" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his hands

"How about now? I don't mind a second meal, that one in there was... crappy" Cream joked, Tails laughed

"I've never heard you swear before" Tails replied

"That was the only way I can describe it" Cream added, she pulled Tails into a hug, Tails wrapped his tails around her, keeping her away from the passing pedestrians

"Cream, I must ask you something" Tails asked

"What is it Tails, ask me anything" Cream replied

"Okay... will you g-go out with me?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled

"I'd love to, and I love you" Cream replied

"I love you too" Tails replied, Tails sat up and was now Creams height, he lent his head closer to hers, the two nuzzled noses for a few seconds, and then before they knew it, their lips met, and they kissed each other deeply, wrestling tongues and enjoying it "I never use the word cute, but you are it" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed pink and smiled

"I'll describe you as cute as well" Cream replied

"So uh... where'd you want to go for our date?" Tails asked as he and Cream stood up, holding hands

"Hmm, how about that restaurant you went to?" Cream asked

"But I already ate?" Tails pointed out

"So did I, but we share a pudding instead, I love ice cream" Cream replied, Tails laughed and pulled her into a hug

"Okay then" Tails replied, Cream smiled and then gasped, realizing who was behind Tails

"Hello dear, and Tails" Vanilla interrupted, Tails turned around and smiled

"Hey. Me and Cream have got a date, I'll bring her back afterwards" Tails replied, Vanilla nodded and wrapped her arm around Vectors, and then walked away

**Tails and Cream had a great night, and pudding at the restaurant Tails previously went to, afterwards they decided to do something different, Tails took Cream to a secret island only he knew of. Once landed, Tails and Cream got out, and dipped themselves in the lake Tails knew of, Cream got undressed and got intimate with Tails, for 30 minutes.**

"Tails, that was amazing" Cream pointed out as she lied on top of Tails, on the grass by the lake

"I know, you were amazing" Tails replied, Cream giggled and blushed, and then cuddled up to Tails

"Well thanks, tonight was a great night Tails, we should do this more often" Cream replied

"Really?" Tails asked "Even the sex?"

"Of course, I want to be wrecked by you any time" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I'm surprised you know language like that, may I ask how or where you get that from?" Tails asked as he sat up, and held Cream close to him

"Amy uses that language and she explained it to me... and Sally used to say that too, both about Sonic" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I can tell we're going to be together for a long time" Tails pointed out

"For the rest of our lives?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Till death, do us part" Tails replied, she shared a long kiss with Cream directly on the lips, afterwards Tails started kissing her in other places, starting from the neck, down to her...

"TAILS!" Cream said as she covered it up, Tails frowned

"Sorry, I thought you'd like it" Tails replied, Cream uncovered herself

"Go ahead, it only tickled" Cream replied

"Okay!" Tails replied

**The end**

**(…)**

**A/N: Without going into MA details, this is as good as it gets for this one, hope you liked it, send me requests, I have 5 more FF's to write not, hope you enjoyed, follow and favorite to find out what they will be, and see ya**

**R&R**


End file.
